Mondscheinsonate
by Chymaira
Summary: Halloween 1981. James und Lily sind tot, Sirius ein Verräter, der auch noch Peter auf dem Gewissen hat.  Übrig ist nur noch Remus - doch was tut man, wenn seine ganze Welt über einem zusammenbricht und nur noch Scherben und Trümmer übrig sind?
1. Sonne und Mond

_She was the sun_

_Shining upon_

_The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail_

Sie war immer wie die _Sonne_. So hell. Fröhlich.

Früher war sie das gewesen. Bevor alles kaputt gegangen war.

Aber sie hatte überlebt. Vielleicht nicht besonders gut, aber sie hatte überlebt.

Und sie hatte sich vorgenommen niemals zuzulassen, dass es anderen so schlecht ging, wie ihr selbst.

Und wie sie dort so stand, ihre rabenschwarzen Haare vom Wind zerzaust und ihn anlächelte...

Sie hab ihm das Gefühl, dass sie nur für ihn leuchtete. Ihm _Hoffnung_ gab.

Hoffnung, die er so lange begraben glaubte.

Zu _zerbrechlich_ waren seine Träume. Ein normales Leben? Undenkbar.

Ihre grauen Augen blickten fragend – woran sie wohl dachte?

Aber sie sagte nichts.

Und während die Sonne unterging, schien seine Sonne weiter – nur für ihn.

_He was the moon_

_Painting you with it's glow_

_so vulnerable and pale  
><em>

Und so wie sie die Sonne war, war er der _Mond_.

Sein Schicksal, das ihn bis zum Ende seines Lebens nicht loslassen würde.

Er hatte immer kämpfen müssen, hatte aber nie ein Ziel gesehen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Innerlich zerstört, zerbrochen und notdürftig von Freunden zusammengeflickt.

Aber der Schmerz war stets geblieben.

Und wie er dort so stand, sein braunes Haar vom Wind zerzaust und sie anlächelte...

Sie mochte ihn schon seit der ersten Begegnung.

Seine stille Art und hinterließ immer Spuren in anderen Menschen – ganz so wie das fahle _Leuchten des Mondes._

Und unter seinem Blick fühlte sie sich immer zerbrechlich, _verletzlich_ – aber dennoch geborgen.

Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken fragend – woran er wohl dachte?

Aber er sagte nichts.

Und als die Sonne verschwunden war, war dort stets der Mond – und wachte nur über sie.

_She was the wind, carrying in_

_All the troubles and fears_

_you've for years tried to forget_

Nicht stürmisch, eher wie eine _laue Brise_ an einem Sommertag, war sie in sein Leben getreten.

Hatte ihn immer wieder angehaucht, sich dann aber zurück gezogen. Und kam wieder, und wieder...

Aber trotzdem kamen mit ihr die Ängste zurück.

Wenn er sie verletzte... Wenn er sie richtig _verletzte_... Das würde er sich nicht verzeihen.

Er hatte es verdrängt, für seine Freunde war es nie ein Problem gewesen.

Und jetzt musste er immer Angst haben.  
>Dass sie zwischen die Fronten geriet.<p>

Dabei hatte er so sehr versucht zu _vergessen_...

Aber trotz der Angst war da dieses Gefühl.

Wie er an ihren Lippen hing, wenn sie lachte.

Das _Gefühl..._ das er nie beschreiben konnte.

_He was the fire, _

_restless and wild_

_And you were like a moth to that flame_

Anziehend wäre wohl das Letzte gewesen, das andere verwendet hätte, um ihn zu beschreiben.

Aber für sie war er das. _Anziehend_.

Und so klischeehaft es klang – die Motte und das Licht...

Sie war wirklich wie diese hilflose _Motte._..

Aber er war immer so aufgewühlt, zuweilen zerstörerisch...

Trieb sie von sich fort, weit fort. Sie wollte nicht zurück kommen.

Aber wieder war sie die dumme Motte... Und er war das _Licht_.

Und trotz der Angst, war da dieses Gefühl.

Wie sie an seinen Augen hing, wenn er lachte.

Das _Gefühl_... das sie nie beschreiben konnte.

_And everyone was asking:_

_Did they **e v e r** have a chance?_


	2. Ende des Krieges

**Mondscheinsonate**

**Ende des Krieges**

Schwere Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster, legten einen beinahe undurchsichtigen Schleier darüber und erlaubten es kaum nach draußen zu blicken. Jayden betrachtete ihre eigene Reflexion in der Scheibe und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.  
>Ließ sie kreisen um die Situation, der sie sich in den letzten Monaten stellen musste.<p>

Der Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, der sich schon lange nicht mehr auf diese beschränkte, forderte sie jeden Tag aufs Neue heraus.  
>Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er bald ein Ende finden würde.<br>Stattdessen finden sich jeden Tag neue Opfer auf der Station im St. Mungo wieder, deren Chance auf Heilung meist nicht einmal mehr Erwähnung fanden.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wendete die junge Heilerin ihren Blick nach draußen, versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.  
>Es war die Nacht von Halloween, doch wegen dieses Unwetters, welches seit Tagen über England hing, war niemand auf den Straßen unterwegs.<br>Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und während sie sich zur Tür umdrehte, wurde eben diese geöffnet.

„Dr. Hope, ich wollte sie nicht stören, aber da ist jemand, der sie unbedingt sprechen möchte. Er scheint verletzt zu sein, aber er möchte sich von niemandem behandeln lassen und hat ausdrücklich nach ihnen verlangt.", sagte die kleine, etwas rundliche Schwester und klang dabei besorgt.

Jayden nickte, schobt sich neben der Schwester vorbei auf den Flur der Krankenstation und lenkte ihre Schritte in Richtung Eingang.  
>Wer sie wohl mitten in der Nacht aufsuchte?<br>Sie betete einfach nur, dass es niemand war, der ihr eine Todesnachricht oder ähnliches überbrachte. Davon hatte sie wahrlich genug.  
>Bisher ist zwar noch niemand getötet worden, der ihr wirklich nahe stand, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war.<p>

Als sie den jungen Mann verloren in der Eingangshalle stehen sah, blieb ihr für einen Moment das Herz stehen.  
>Sein braunes Haar hing ihm nass ins Gesicht und er sah noch viel schmaler und ausgezehrter aus, als er es sonst schon tat.<br>Schon von weitem sah sie das Blut an seinen Händen.  
>Was, bei Merlin, war nur passiert? Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich etwas und sie kam neben ihm zum stehen.<br>Doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, vernahm sie sein leises Flüstern.

„Sie sind tot. Er hat sie verraten und jetzt sind sie tot. Da ist niemand mehr."

Jayden sah ihn einfach nur an, nicht recht verstehend, wovon er da redete. Vorsichtig ergrff sie seine rechte Hand und betrachtete seine Verletzungen.

„Remus, was genau ist passiert? Wer ist tot?", fragte sie leise.

Sie wusste, sie klang nicht so einfühlsam, wie sie es gerne wäre, aber nach den letzten Tagen in denen sie ständig hier war und kaum geschlafen hatte, war das auch kein Wunder mehr.  
>Jayden ließ seine Hand nicht los und betrachtete ihn.<br>Er war so blass, dass er beinahe durchsichtig wirkte.  
>Seine Augen, die sonst immer so leuchteten, wirkten nur stumpf, als er ihren Blick erwiderte.<p>

„James und Lily. Sie sind tot. Voldemort hat sie erwischt. Und Sirius hat sie verraten...", antwortete Remus leise, während seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

Im ersten Moment hielt sie es für einen schlechten Scherz.  
>Aber der Blick in seine Augen verriet ihr, dass er es keineswegs versuchte.<br>Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.  
>Sie versuchte Worte zu finden. Irgendwelche Worte, die ausdrücken könnten, was sie dachte oder fühlte.<br>Doch stattdessen kam da nichts. Die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an.

„Ich... Ich werde jetzt erst einmal deine Wunden versorgen. Und dann...ja..."

Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, denn statt etwas auf ihre Worte zu sagen, warf sich Remus ihr einfach nur in die Arme und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.  
>Jayden sagte nichts weiter, schloss ihre Arme einfach nur um das zitternde Bündel.<br>Sie hatte an die Zukunft geglaubt. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sich alles irgendwie zum Guten wenden würde. Die Guten gewannen doch sonst auch immer?  
>Doch sie wusste, dass solche Überlegungen auch zu keinem Ergebnis führen konnten. Schon gleich gar nicht zu einem, das irgendetwas ändern könnte.<p>

Langsam schoss sie ihre Augen, drückte ihn näher an sich und flüsterte leise Worte, die wohl irgendwie beruhigend wirken sollten.  
>Aber wie sollte man jemanden beruhigen, der so herzzerreißend schluchzte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr?<br>Nun, wahrscheinlich gab es das wirklich nicht mehr. Aber Jayden wollte nicht daran denken, dass jetzt alles zu Ende war.  
>Irgendetwas mussten sie doch tun können.<p>

„Hör zu, ich werde jetzt erst einmal deine Hände versorgen. Und dann nehmen wir den Kamin. Wir suchen Dumbledore, der wird wissen was wir tun können.", sagte sie leise und schob den noch immer weinenden Remus leicht von sich.

Dieser sah sie einfach nur aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, aus denen jedes Leben gewichen zu sein schien.  
>Nur langsam nickte er, als Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte und er ließ sich von der jungen Heilerin in eines der Behandlungszimmer schieben.<p>

* * *

><p>„Damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe...", begann Jayden und beobachtete Dumbledore, wie er in seinem Büro auf und ab lief, „Voldemort ist weg. Sie haben keine Spur von ihm und glauben, dass ein Kind... diesen furchtbaren Zauberer zur Strecke gebracht hat?"<p>

Die Ungläubigkeit spiegelte sich nicht nur in ihrem Blick wider. Hatte er denn jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren? Wie sollte das denn funktionieren?  
>Ihre Augen huschten zu dem kleinen, schlafenden Bündel, welches in Hagrids Armen absolut verloren wirkte.<br>Ab und an entwich dem Halbriesen ein leises Schniefen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry ihn tatsächlich zur Strecke gebracht hat. Aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was tatsächlich passiert ist.", beantwortete der Schulleiter ihre Zweifel.

Jayden vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte nachzudenken.  
>Das war alles so surreal. Seit Monaten dauerte nun schon die Hetzjagd der Todesser und sie schien ein immer größeres, für sie kaum fassbares, Ausmaß zu erreichen.<br>Und jetzt sollte das ganze einfach so vorbei sein? Aber wenn es doch anscheinend so leicht gewesen war, wieso waren James und Lily dann tot?  
>Und all die anderen, deren Namen sie nicht einmal gekannt hatte?<p>

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Albus. Wieso hat Sirius das getan? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er und James unzertrennlich seien. Ich meine, ich habe sie nicht wirklich gekannt. Aber selbst ich habe von den großen Rumtreibern gehört, auch wenn sie damals in ihren ersten zwei Jahren noch beinahe harmlos waren."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln stahl sich in das Gesicht des Schulleiters, als er sie über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille betrachtete.  
>Doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen blickt er einfach aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne, weit hinter dem Verbotenen Wald, bahnten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg.<br>Der Regen schien inzwischen an Kraft verloren zu haben, nur noch einige wenige Tropfen fielen vom Himmel.

Das Wetter schien sich in letzter Zeit der Lage in der Zaubererwelt angepasst zu haben.  
>Und jetzt, wo anscheinend alles vorbei war, konnte sich auch die Sonne wieder zeigen.<br>Aber das war einfach nicht fair. Ein kleines Kind musste seine Eltern verlieren, damit alles beendet werden konnte.  
>Nein, nicht nur dieser kleine Junge hatte geliebte Menschen verloren. So viele waren gestorben. Sinnlos, ohne einen wirklichen Grund.<br>Nur weil ein Zauberer vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte, musste so vielen Leid geschehen.

„Jayden? Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Dumbledore und sah die junge Heilerin wieder an.

Jene nickte nur und wartete ab, was sie für ihn tun konnte.  
>Irgendwie hatte sie in den letzten Stunden das Gefühl beschlichen, dass sie zu wenig getan hatte.<br>Sie hätte vielleicht dem Orden doch beitreten sollen. Aber sie hatte zu viel Angst gehabt, dass ihre Freunde die Nächsten wären, deren Namen im Tagespropheten zu lesen wären.  
>So hatte sich ihre Hilfe darauf beschränkt, dass sie die Mitglieder des Ordens, sofern sie überhaupt wusste, dass es welche waren, in St. Mungo behandelt hatte, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass jene anwesend waren.<p>

„Nehmen sie Remus mit. Er sollte jetzt nicht allein sein und ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass er in seine Wohnung zurückkehren möchte. Zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht."

Jayden nickte. Sie wusste, dass Remus mit Sirius zusammen in einer Wohnung gelebt hatte - bis jetzt.  
>Ein leises Seufzen kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob.<br>Einen letzten Blick warf sie auf den kleinen, schlafenden Harry. Die Narbe an seiner Stirn würde er wohl behalten.  
>Poppy hatte alles getan, was sie konnte. Dann verließ sie das Büro des Schulleiters.<p>

* * *

><p>Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' erschienen Jayden und Remus im Morgengrauen in der Straße, in der das Haus von ihr stand.<br>Seit sie im Krankenhaus waren, hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr oder irgendjemand anderem gesprochen.  
>Dumbledore wollte er nicht sehen, deswegen hatte sie ihn im Krankenflügel bei Poppy gelassen.<br>Als sie ihm vorschlug, er solle doch einfach mit zu ihr kommen, hatte er nur stumm genickt. Naja, wenigstens etwas.  
>Jayden lächelte ihm aufmuntern zu und beschritt den Kiesweg, der zu ihrem Haus führte.<br>Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Hausschlüssel, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden.

„Der muss doch hier irgendwo sein...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Doch bevor sie noch weiter nach dem Schlüssel suchen konnte, ertönte ein leises Klicken von der Innenseite des Hauses.  
>Die Tür schwang auf und eine kleine Hauselfe starrte die beiden aus vorwurfsvollen, grünen Augen an.<p>

„Weiß Miss Hope eigentlich, wie spät es ist?", fragte sie und wackelt mit ihren Ohren.

Auf Jaydens Lippen stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln.  
>Ihre Hauselfe, Debby, war immer sehr ungehalten, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig Zuhause war.<br>Vor allem in solchen Zeiten war die Elfe im Grunde strickt dagegen, dass ihre Herrin überhaupt das Haus verließ.

„Ich weiß, dass es sehr spät ist. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da.", gab Jayden dann nur zurück und betrat das Haus.

Auf dem Tischchen neben der Tür konnte sie dann auch ihren Schlüssel entdecken.  
>Da hatte sie ihn also liegen lassen. Nun gut, wenigstens nicht irgendwo verloren.<br>Als Remus ihr nicht sofort folgte, drehte sie sich wieder um und lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte jetzt eigentlich nicht die Kraft dazu.  
>Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem Hammer darauf geschlagen hätte.<p>

„Debby, richte bitte das Gästezimmer für Remus her, ja? Er wird uns ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten die nächsten Tage.", sprach sie ihre Hauselfe noch einmal an, dann drehte sie sich wieder ihrem Gast zu.

„Und du, steh' hier nicht so herum und komm rein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine Tasse Tee vertragen kann"


	3. Gastfreundschaft

**Kapitel 2**

**Gastfreundschaft**

In der Küche war es angenehm warm, als Jayden die Tür zu dieser öffnete.  
>Auf dem Tisch stand noch eine Suppe, welche Debby für sie vorbereitet hatte.<br>Jetzt war diese jedoch kalt und sie nahm den Teller und stellte ihn auf die Anrichte.

Stumm durchforstete sie ihren Teevorrat, welcher etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ.  
>Sie griff einfach nach dem erst Besten und drehte sich zu Remus um. Dieser stand nur da und wirkte ziemlich verloren.<br>Dennoch blieb Jayden erst einmal stumm. Sie hoffte einfach, dass er sich setzen würde und irgendwie mit ihr reden würde.  
>Sie wusste nämlich absolut nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Jedes Wort fühlte sich falsch an, welche sie sich versuchte zurecht zu legen.<p>

Sie kramte einen Moment in einem ihrer Küchenschränke und zog eine Teekanne daraus hervor und hängte die Teebeutel hinein.  
>Während sich das Wasser erhitzte lehnte sie sich an die Anrichte und verschränkte ihre Arme.<br>Ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen.  
>Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück an den Tag, als sie den erwachsenen Remus kennengelernt hatte.<br>Natürlich war man sich früher in Hogwarts zwangsweise über den Weg gelaufen.  
>Doch die 5 Jahre Altersunterschied hatten nicht dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich besonders häufig getroffen hatten.<p>

Aber damals im Krankenhaus war er ihr sofort aufgefallen.  
>Sie war gerade fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung und war noch nicht besonders gut darin Einzelschicksale nicht an sich herankommen zu lassen.<br>Er hatte wirklich schlecht ausgesehen, und sie hatte sich gefragt, wieso seine Freunde so unbeschwert und fröhlich gewirkt hatten, während der arme Kerl dagesessen und vor sich hin gelitten hatte.

Heute konnte sie die Situation ein wenig nachvollziehen. Sirius hatte sich mit ihr unterhalten, als sie Remus' Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
>Zuerst hatte er nur gescherzt und versucht sie anzugraben, als sie ihn dann aber auf seine Krankenakte angesprochen hatte, wurde er ernst und erzählte ihr ein wenig über das „pelzige Problem", welches sein Freund hatte.<p>

„Remus?"

Fast schon erschrocken starrte er sie an, als sie ihn so plötzlich ansprach.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", meinte sie leise und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, welche sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu einem der Stühle hinüber und ließ sich langsam auf diesen sinken.  
>Jayden goss den Tee auf, stellte zwei Tassen vor Remus auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihn.<br>Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Ich weiß, ich kann mir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen wie du dich fühlst. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht alleine hier durch musst. Ich bin für dich da, so gut ich kann.", sagte sie leise.

Jayden wusste selbst, dass ihm das wahrscheinlich auch nichts brachte.  
>Merlin, seine Freunde waren tot oder Verräter und sie erzählte ihm hier irgendetwas davon, dass sie für ihn da sei.<br>Doch bevor sie ihre Hand wieder zurück ziehen konnte, hielt er sie fest. Etwas erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Danke."

Remus' Stimme klang seltsam rau und belegt, aber sie erwiderte erst einmal nichts.  
>Sie hielt einfach nur seine Hand, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte sein Rettungsanker sein. Ihm irgendwie helfen, dass er das hier schaffte.<br>Dass er stark blieb, und nicht zerbrechen würde.  
>Sie wusste, wie schrecklich es war, allein zu sein. Niemanden zu haben, der für sie da war.<br>Aber hier war es jemand anderes. Remus hatte Menschen gehabt, die er geliebt hatte, und die auch ihn geliebt hatten und diese wurden ihm genommen.

Bei ihr war das anders.  
>Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen. Hier ging es um ihn, nicht um sie.<br>Sie beobachtete, wie er mit seiner freien Hand nach der Teetasse griff und daraus einen Schluck nahm, wie er sie wieder behutsam auf dem Tisch abstellte, nur ein leises Geräusch verursachend.

Sie glaubte, dass er versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, und dass es ihm schwer fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Doch bevor er doch noch etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Debby wieder auf. Die kleine Hauselfe blickte Remus an und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

„Das Gästezimmer wäre dann für sie hergerichtet, Mr. Lupin, Sir. Möchte Miss, dass ich Mr. Lupin sein Zimmer zeige?", fragte sie leise und wackelte dabei mit ihren Ohren.

„Danke, Debby. Aber Remus und ich werden und noch eine Weile unterhalten. Ich rufe dich, wenn wir noch etwas brauchen", gab Jayden zurück und sah dann wieder ihren Gegenüber an, in der Hoffnung, dass es so in Ordnung war.

Dieser nickte der Hauselfe zu und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches jedoch eher an eine Grimasse erinnerte.  
>Sie sah, dass er es schnell wieder bleiben ließ, und dass sein Gesicht wieder diesen resignierten Ausdruck annahm.<br>So ohne Hoffnung, Freude oder irgendetwas positives in seinen Augen, sah er einfach nur... Ach, sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie es beschreiben sollte.

Sie machte sich einfach Sorgen um diesen Mann, der hier in ihrer Küche saß, und keine Anstalten machte, ein Wort zu sagen.  
>Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das hier alles überstehen würde.<p>

Jayden wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass Debby die Küche verlassen hatte, aber seither starrte Remus nur auf die Tischplatte.  
>Er rührte sich nicht, sagte kein Wort. Sie selbst traute sich jedoch genauso wenig die Stille zu durchbrechen.<br>Deswegen hielt sie einfach nur seine Hand fest, strich gelegentlich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.  
>Er fühlte sich kalt an, deswegen schob sie ihm die Tasse ein Stück näher heran.<p>

Diese Bewegung riss ihn anscheinend aus seiner Trance und er sah Jayden wieder an. Er betrachtete sie einfach eine Weile.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. In den letzten Stunden ist eine Welt für mich zusammengebrochen, von der ich geglaubt hatte, sie würde ewig bestehen. Ich habe niemals gedacht, irgendetwas könnte uns trennen.", begann er leise, sah ihr dabei immer noch in die grauen Augen.

„Remus, du musst nich-"

„Sie haben gedacht, ich wäre der Verräter. Sie haben geglaubt, ich wäre fähig sie zu verraten. Bei Merlin, sie waren meine Familie! Sie waren alles was ich hatte und trotzdem hat er gesagt, dass ich es sei. Nur weil ich bin, was ich nicht leugnen kann."

„Das ist doch kompletter Unsinn!"

Jayden war bei seinen Worten so wütend geworden, dass sie aufgesprungen war und dabei ihre Tasse umstieß.  
>Der nasse Fleck breitete sich über den Tisch aus und einzelne Tropfen fielen auf den Boden.<br>Remus blick folgte der Bewegung des Tees und machte keine Anstalten dies zu verhindern.  
>Jayden hingegen, schob ihren Stuhl zur Seite, griff nach einem Handtuch und wischte die Flüssigkeit mit fahrigen Bewegungen weg.<br>Fast schon frustriert warf sie es dann neben die Spüle und begann unruhig in der Küche auf und ab zu wandern.

Diese Einstellung, die die magische Gesellschaft gegenüber Werwölfen hatte, ließ sie in regelmäßigen Abständen die Fassung verlieren.  
>Zwar ging man im St. Mungo noch relativ neutral mit wölfischen Patienten um, aber andere Patienten oder Besucher ließen sich ihre Abneigung definitiv anmerken. Manchmal glaubte Jayden, dass es den Menschen Spaß machte, andere zu verletzten, auszugrenzen.<br>Waren sie denn besser als die Todesser? Nur, weil sie niemanden physisch angriffen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es weniger schmerzhaft war.

„Ich habe es nur durch Zufall mitbekommen. Sirius hatte es James erzählt, als er dachte ich wäre in der Küche. Nur weil andere übergelaufen sind, und es Gerüchte über ein ganzes Rudel gab, hatte er sofort mich verdächtigt."

Seine Stimme klang so bitter und es erschreckte sie nicht einmal.  
>Sie konnte verstehen, wie sehr es ihn getroffen haben musste, dass ausgerechnet seine Freunde, die er selbst als Familie bezeichnet hatte, ihn so verraten hatten.<br>Einzelne Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über seine Wangen.  
>Hastig versuchte er sie sich aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, es folgten jedoch immer wieder neue.<p>

Remus zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich Jaydens Arme um ihn legten. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
>Einerseits war diese Nähe jetzt beinahe schon verstörend, aber andererseits... Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich vorsichtig in die Umarmung.<p>

„Versuch dich nicht zu verstecken. Lass' es raus, wenn dir danach zu Mute ist.", flüsterte sie leise und schloss ihre Arme etwas enger um ihn.

Wieder nur ein stummes Nicken seinerseits, doch sie wusste, dass es so in Ordnung war.  
>Sie wollte einfach nur für ihn da sein, nichts anderes. Er musste nicht reden, sie wusste auch so, dass er irgendwo die Schuld bei sich suchte.<br>Sie spürte, dass er glaubte, er hätte irgendetwas ändern können.

Aber das konnte niemand.  
>Und auch jetzt kann niemand mehr etwas verändern.<br>Die Welt würde sich weiter drehen, würde niemandem die Chance geben einen Moment durchzuatmen. Auch ihr selbst nicht.

Jayden fühlte sich entsetzlich übermüdet.  
>Sie hatte wieder Überstunden im St. Mungo gemacht, da im Grunde die ganze Zeit ein Mangel an Heilern zu beklagen war.<br>Denn jene, die sich bereit erklärt hatten in den Außendienst zu gehen, konnten meist nichts ausrichten.  
>Und leider war es oft genug der Fall gewesen, dass sie selbst als Patient wieder im Krankenhaus gelandet waren.<p>

Das alles hatte sie vollkommen ausgelaugt und eigentlich wollte sie nur noch eins: Schlafen und hoffen, dass die Welt dann besser aussehen würde.

Vorsichtig löste Remus sich von Jayden und blickte sie entschuldigend an.  
>Erneut war er auf der Suche nach Worten, aber sie wollten ihm einfach nicht gehorchen.<br>Stattdessen war es wieder an ihr, die Stille zu durchbrechen

„Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir das Gästezimmer. Es ist vielleicht etwas eingestaubt, ich benutze eigentlich nur die wenigsten Zimmer hier.", meinte sie leise und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

Als Remus nickte, war Jayden fast schon erleichtert.  
>Wenn sie ihm nämlich gezeigt hatte, wo er sich hinlegen konnte, würde sie vielleicht auch noch etwas Schlaf finden können.<br>Und wenn es nur ein paar wenige Stunden sein würden.  
>Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und räumte die Tassen mit dem inzwischen erkalteten Tee auf die Seite.<br>Dann verließ sie die Küche, Remus folgte ihr schweigend.

Sie knipste das Lichte im Flur an und wendete sich der Treppe zu. Innerlich sträubte sie sich dagegen in das obere Stockwerk des Hauses zu gehen.  
>Im Grunde mochte sie das Haus überhaupt nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, hasste sie es sogar.<br>Die meisten Erinnerungen, die ihr geblieben waren, und die sich auch nicht verdrängen ließen, waren durchwegs negativ.  
>Aber dennoch hatte sie sich nach dem Tod ihrer Großeltern dazu entschieden ihr Erbe anzunehmen und war hierher gezogen.<br>Wenigstens das hatten diese beiden furchtbaren Menschen richtig gemacht.

Die Stufen knarrten bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat und langsam, fast zögerlich bewegte sie sich vorwärts.  
>Sie spürte die Anwesenheit des anderen hinter sich und fühlte sich etwas beruhigter.<br>Innerlich wollte sie über sich selbst lachen, noch immer fürchtete sie sich in diesem Haus, es war kaum zu glauben.

Oben angekommen steuerte sie direkt auf das Zimmer zu, welches der Treppe am nächsten war und öffnete die Tür.  
>Die Sonne schien direkt durch die Fenster und irgendwie löste sich ein Knoten, der sich in ihrer Brust gebildet hatte.<br>Ihre Hauselfe hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie vorhin hier aufgeräumt hatte.

„Ich hoffe, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Falls du irgendetwas brauchst, ich bin unten, das Zimmer neben der Küche ist meines.", sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu Remus um.

Dieser sah sich im Zimmer um und antwortete ihr im ersten Moment nicht.  
>Sein Blick lag anschließend auf ihr und musterte sie für einen kurzen Moment fragend.<br>Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, wie sie bei den Treppenstufen gezögert hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es nur einem Idioten nicht aufgefallen, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Natürlich. Vielen dank, dass ich hier bleiben kann. Ich wollte dir sicher keine Umstände machen.", gab er dann leise zurück und ging langsam zu dem Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Schwere, rote Vorhänge dienten als Betthimmel und er fühlte sich in seine Zeit in Hogwarts zurückversetzt.  
>Das Gryffindorrot hatte ihn jahrelang begleitet. Doch irgendwann hatte ihn das Glück dieser Jahre verlassen.<br>Andächtig strich er mit der Hand über den Stoff.

„Versuch' ein wenig zu schlafen.", flüsterte Jayden leise und verließ das Zimmer. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den jungen Mann, in dessen Augen für einen kurzen Moment nicht nur Trauer gestanden hatte, und schloss die Tür.


	4. Unerwünschte Begegnungen

Es fühlte sich an wie ein typischer Morgen danach.  
>Nur, dass sie eben nicht die ganze Nacht gefeiert hatte, sondern sich um jemanden gekümmert hatte, der ihre Hilfe gebraucht hatte.<br>Geplagt von Kopfschmerzen weigerte sich Jayden vehement ihre Augen zu öffnen.  
>Stattdessen zog sie sich ihre Bettdecke über den Kopf und stieß die Luft in einem leisen Seufzen aus.<p>

Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nur einige wenige Stunden geschlafen, nachdem es draußen noch immer hell war und die Sonne unerbitterlich durch ihre Fenster schien.  
>Aber irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt, doch sie konnte noch nicht genau sagen, was es gewesen war.<p>

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür ließ sie dann erkennen, was, oder besser, wer sie geweckt hatte.  
>Für einen winzigen Moment verfluchte sie Dumbledore dafür, dass er sie gebeten hatte, Remus hier bei sich aufzunehmen.<br>Dann hätte sie vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten schlafen können. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder.

Schließlich hätte sie auch 'Nein' sagen können.  
>Aber sie war nicht der Typ, der andere hängen ließ.<br>Oftmals war es auch ihre Selbstaufgabe, die sie schon das ein oder andere Mal in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.  
>Sie war niemand, der 'Nein' sagte. Eigentlich sagte sie das nie.<p>

„Komm rein!", versuchte sie so laut wie möglich unter ihrer Bettdecke hervorzubringen.

Am leisen, langsamen Knarren der Tür erkannte sie nun endgültig, dass es nicht ihre Hauselfe war.  
>Diese wäre wahrscheinlich auch nicht so höflich gewesen und hätte an ihre Tür geklopft, sondern hätte sie sofort aus dem Bett geworfen, indem sie ihr die Decke geklaut hätte.<p>

Langsam linste Jayden hinter ihrer Bettdecke hervor.

„Hey. Ich... Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber... Naja, Debby meinte du müsstest wieder ins St. Mungo und deswegen dachte ich...", druckste Remus herum und versuchte sich an einem scheuen Lächeln.

Er sah ein wenig besser aus als noch vor ein paar Stunden.  
>Sie konnte zwar erkennen, dass er wohl noch einige Male geweint hatte, aber er schien sich allmählich gefangen zu haben.<br>Darüber war sie absolut froh und erleichtert, denn sie konnte nicht mitansehen, wie andere Leute litten.  
>Und wenn es dann auch noch um Menschen ging, die sie mochte, war es nur umso schlimmer.<p>

Jayden setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und strich sich die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn.

„Hier riecht es eindeutig nach Kaffee.", gab sie von sich, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

Remus setzte sich neben sie und reichte ihr eine Tasse mit ihrem Lebensrettenden Elixier.  
>Lächeln nahm sie es entgegen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann atmete sie tief durch und musterte ihn, wohl wissend, dass sie es nicht gerade unauffällig tat. Aber sie suchte nach Anzeichen. Dafür, dass es ihm wirklich besser ging.<br>Dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte, und dass es ihm geholfen hatte hier zu sein. Wo er keine Erinnerungen hatte, die ihn verfolgten.

Wobei es fast schon naiv war zu glauben, dass es ihm hier besser gehen würde, nur weil er zum ersten Mal hier war.

„Was starrst du mich so an?", fragte er und zog skeptisch die Augenbraue nach oben.

Jayden lächelte ihn nur vorsichtig an, legte ihm für einen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte nichts.  
>Woran erkannte man, dass es jemandem besser ging, der alles verloren hatte?<br>Gar nicht. Denn es konnte einem nicht besser gehen. Wahrscheinlich niemals. Von wegen Zeit heilt alle Wunden.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer Uhr und sie seufzte ziemlich laut. Sie hatte noch exakt 51 Minuten, bis ihre Schicht im Krankenhaus anfing.

„Hör zu, ich muss nicht unbedingt arbeiten gehen. Ich finde bestimmt jemanden, der meine Schicht übernimmt.", meinte sie leise, während sie sich aus ihrer Decke schälte und ihre Beine über den Bettrand schwang.

Jetzt saßen sie genau nebeneinander und Jayden wartete ab, was er sagen würde.  
>Sie würde hier bleiben, wenn er sie brauchen würde. Wenn er sie darum bitten würde.<br>Das hatte sie sich felsenfest vorgenommen. Sie würde nicht einfach weggehen und ihn alleine lassen, so, wie man sie allein gelassen hatte.  
>Das war schrecklich, und sie wollte nicht, dass sich jemals jemand so von ihr verraten fühlte, wie sie es noch heute tat.<p>

„Ich komm' klar. Ich war schon immer ein Einzelgänger, also mach' dir bitte keine Gedanken", gab er ihr als Antwort zurück.

Und wie deutlich die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war auch nicht zu überhören. Selbst wenn sie taub gewesen wäre.

„Du bist aber nicht mehr allein."

„Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder weg, wenn ich etwas eigenes gefunden habe."

„Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du möchtest. Und du fällst mir nicht zur Last."

Seine letzten Worte ließ sie unkommentiert. Bis er etwas eigenes gefunden hatte.  
>Wen versuchte er eigentlich zu belügen? Er war ein Werwolf. Wie sollte er denn etwas eigenes finden, wenn man schon grundsätzlich keine Werwölfe einstellte? Und selbst bei den Muggeln erfreute sich das monatliche Fehlen keiner großen Beliebtheit.<br>Und eine Wohnung zu bekommen, ohne ein festes Einkommen nachweisen zu können, war im Grunde genauso utopisch.

Aber Jayden hütete sich davor so etwas anzusprechen. Denn sogar sie besaß ein gewisses Maß an Taktgefühl.

Den Rest ihres Kaffees leerte sie mit einem Zug und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tischchen neben ihrem Bett ab. Ihr fehlte es sichtlich an Motivation, als sie aufstand und sich noch einmal ausgiebig streckte.

„Also gut. Ich bin heute Abend um zehn wieder hier", fing sie leise an, während sie ihn mit einem strengen Blick ansah, „und du wirst dich hier wie Zuhause fühlen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann sag' es Debby. Sie wird sich darum reißen dir behilflich zu sein."

Und ohne auf eine weitere Erwiderung zu warten, verschwand Jayden im angrenzenden Bad.

* * *

><p>Als sie hinter sich die Haustüre geschlossen hatte, atmete Jayden erst einmal tief durch.<br>Sie würde diese Schicht schon irgendwie überstehen, dann würde sie nach Hause kommen und weiter versuchen Remus aufzumuntern, abzulenken und... Ja, was und?

Sie wusste nicht was sie wirklich tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich absolut überfordert mit der ganzen Situation.  
>Sie wollte ihm helfen, wirklich. Aber sie war nicht gut darin. Sie war gut darin oberflächliche Bekanntschaften zu haben und zu pflegen.<br>Sie konnte sich wirklich für Menschen aufopfern, vor allem in ihrem Job. Aber wirklich für jemanden da zu sein.

Jayden hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.  
>Deswegen versuchte sie einfach das zu machen, was immer klappte: Verdrängen und so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre.<p>

Als sie im St. Mungos ankam, verschwand sie schnellst möglich in dem kleinen Raum, der als ihr Büro bezeichnet wurde.  
>Sie knipste das Licht an und hob ihren Heilerumhang vom Boden auf.<br>Sie hatte ihn gestern in der Eile einfach fallen lassen, als sie mit Remus zum Apparationspunkt gegangen war.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag noch die Watte, mit der sie seine Wunden notdürftig versorgt hatte.  
>Er hatte sich geweigert sich vernünftig von ihr helfen zu lassen. Sie hatte auch zuerst vergeblich versucht herauszufinden, wie er sich verletzt hatte.<br>Bis sie selbst darauf kam, dass er sich beim Apparieren wohl beinahe gesplintet hätte.

Glücklicherweise war es dazu nicht gekommen.

Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und räumte ihren Schreibtisch mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs auf.  
>Dann griff sie nach den Unterlagen der Patienten, straffte ihre Schultern und verließ ihr Büro wieder, in der Hoffnung dass die Routine ihr die Sicherheit geben würde, die sie heute so dringend benötigte.<p>

Aber erstens kam es immer anders, und zweitens als man denkt.

„Dr. Hope?"

Fast schon erschrocken zuckte Jayden zusammen und drehte sich zu der Person um, die sie angesprochen hatte.  
>Sie wusste, dass sie diesen Mann schon einige Male gesehen hatte. Aber sie erinnerte sich beim Besten Willen nicht an seinen Namen.<br>Sie wusste nur, dass er vom Ministerium war. Sein grimmiger Blick musterte sie von oben bis unten und er schien irgendetwas zu suchen.

„Ja, die bin ich. Was kann ich für die Herren tun?"

Hinter dem grimmig drein blickenden Mann stand noch ein Jüngerer, Jayden schätzte ihn nur wenige Jahre älter, als sie selbst war.  
>Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm lässig ins Gesicht und auch seine stahlblauen Augen ergänzten das Bild eines ziemlich reichen Reinblüters perfekt.<br>Aber irgendetwas an ihm irritierte sie. Sie konnte aber nicht benennen, was es war.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Mr. Lupin. Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass sie die Letzte waren, die ihn gestern gesehen hat.", gab der Grimmige von sich.

Irgendetwas in Jayden zog sich zusammen und sie verspürte Angst.  
>Sie wusste nicht, was genau diese Kerle von Remus wollten, aber sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen.<br>Oder zumindest irgendetwas zu tun.

„Kann sein. Was wollen sie von ihm? Und, vor allem, würden sie mir vielleicht erst einmal sagen, wer sie eigentlich sind?", gab sie stattdessen zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Souveränität war eine Eigenschaft, die Jayden wirklich nicht besaß.  
>Aber in genau diesem Moment musste sie genau das sein. Souverän, stark, unerschütterlich. Keine Unsicherheiten zulassen.<br>So tun, als ob sie genau wüsste, worum es hier eigentlich ging.

„Er muss eine Aussage machen."

Mehr war anscheinend aus dem Grimmigen nicht herauszuholen.  
>Deswegen wendete sie sich dem Jüngeren zu und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung. Allerdings ließ er sich nicht von ihr beirren oder gar einschüchtern.<br>Er blickte sie nur gelassen an und wartete, was sie wohl tun würde.

„Ich werde ihnen nicht sagen, wo er ist, solange sie mir nicht sagen, was sie genau von ihm wollen."

„Wir sind vom Ministerium, mehr müssen sie nicht wissen. Und was Lupin angeht..."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und blickte nur für eine winzige Sekunde zu dem anderen Mann herüber, als ob er sich eine Erlaubnis holen wollte. Jayden fürchtete, dass es ihr gar nicht gefallen würde, was als nächste kam.

„Er muss bestätigen, dass Black der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war. Damit können wir ihm den Mord an den Potters ebenfalls nachweisen und müssen uns nicht weiter mit ihm beschäftigen.", antwortete der Blonde jetzt.

Jayden wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Jetzt verstand sie so langsam, was Remus gemeint hatte.  
>Allerdings sickerte langsam eine weitere Information in ihr Bewusstsein durch.<br>Von welchen weiteren Morden sprachen diese Männer?  
>Was zum Teufel war hier los?<p>

„Haben sie denn heute noch keine Zeitung gelesen?", blaffte der Grimmige sie wieder an, kramte in den Tiefen seines Umhangs und zog einen Tagespropheten hervor.

Wortlos drückte er ihn Jayden in die Hand. Es war eindeutig eine Sonderausgabe, das fiel ihr sofort auf.

Nicht recht verstehend, worum es hier überhaupt ging, faltete sie das Blatt auseinander und sie glaubte im nächsten Moment, dass ihr Herz stehen bleiben würde.

_'Black verhaftet'_

Im ersten Moment begriff sie den Sinn nicht wirklich. Stattdessen wanderten ihre Augen einige Zeilen weiter nach unten.

_'13 Muggel auf offener Straße ermordet... Von Pettigrew fehlt jede Spur... Geheimniswahrer der Potters? Zeugen gesucht...'_

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist...", murmelte sie leise, ihr Blick weiter auf den Propheten gerichtet.

Das Bild einer verlassenen Straße. Ein riesiger Krater. Und sonst nichts.  
>Nichts anderes zierte die Titelseite der Zeitung. Aber Jayden wollte nicht wissen, was dort passiert war.<br>Sie fürchtete sich vor der genauen Antwort und ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, an die Worte, die sie gelesen hatte.

Eilig faltete sie die Zeitung wieder zusammen und drückte sie dem Älteren der beiden in die Hand.  
>Sie straffte ihre Schultern erneut und versuchte sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.<p>

„Es ist richtig, dass ich ihn gestern gesehen habe. Aber wo er jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe zu arbeiten."

Dass sie gegen Ende etwas schnippisch geklungen hatte, war ihr egal.  
>Jayden war innerlich einfach nur vollkommen aufgewühlt und hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte.<br>Sie hatte Angst. Vor allem um Remus. Sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn er den Tagespropheten lesen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wendete sie sich von den beiden Männern ab und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich den Gang entlang zu gehen.  
>Als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie vor einer Toilette ankam.<br>Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, fiel sie davor auf die Knie und musste sich heftig übergeben.

Ihre zitternden Hände umklammerten das Porzellan und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich alles um sie herum drehen würde.  
>Jayden konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihr das letzte Mal so schlecht gewesen war.<p>

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten beruhigt hatte, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Fliesen der Wand und schloss ihre Augen.  
>Ihr war immer noch übel, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten nur darum, was sie tun sollte. Wie sollte sie Remus das alles beibringen?<br>Sofern er es nicht schon wusste. Und zu allem Überfluss konnte sie nicht im geringsten einschätzen, wie er überhaupt reagieren würde. Wütend? Niedergeschlagen? Oder einfach gar nicht?


	5. Vertrauen

**Kapitel 4 - Vertrauen**

Irgendwie hatte sie ihre Schicht hinter sich gebracht. Und das, ohne jemanden umzubringen.  
>Es war beinahe schon peinlich, welche Anfängerfehler sie die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte und ihre Kollegen hatten sie kaum noch aus den Augen lassen können.<br>Allerdings hatte niemand gefragt, was mit ihr los war, denn anscheinend hatte sich ihr Aufeinandertreffen mit den Ministeriumsbeamten schon herumgesprochen.

Wahrscheinlich gingen jetzt die wildesten Gerüchte herum.  
>Dass sie, weiß Merlin wie, straffällig geworden war, oder sonst irgendwelche illegalen Aktivitäten betrieben hatte.<p>

Was sie aber viel mehr beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand dem Ministerium gesteckt hatte, dass Remus gestern Abend hier gewesen war.  
>Und auch wirklich nur mit ihr sprechen wollte.<p>

Das hieß, dass sie irgendjemand beobachtet haben musste, der aber auch erfahren hatte, dass nach ihm gesucht wurde.

Da ihre Gedanken sie aber sowieso nirgends hinführen würden, beschloss sie diese gedankliche Beweissuche auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben.  
>Seufzend verließ Jayden dann das Krankenhaus, als ihr auffiel dass es draußen wie aus Eimern schüttete.<br>Natürlich hatte sie nicht an so etwas wie ihren Mantel oder Umhang gedacht. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ihr Tag konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden.

Nun gut, diesen Gedanken nahm sie dann allerdings zurück, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie nicht vermeiden würde können, mit Remus zu reden.

„Verdammter Trollmist!", fluchte sie lautstark.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegte sie sich hinter die Apparationssperre und disapparierte.

* * *

><p>Nur wenige Momente später tauchte sie in der inzwischen dunklen Straße auf, in der ihr Haus stand.<br>Auch wenn sie kaum im Regen gestanden hatte, war sie schon bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.  
>Dennoch ließ Jayden sich sehr viel Zeit um den schmalen Kiesweg zu ihrem Haus hin zu beschreiten.<br>Die Steine knirschten unter ihren Schuhen während sie ihre Hände tiefer in ihren Taschen vergrub.

„Ich will da jetzt nicht rein.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Alles in ihr sträubte sich vor der unweigerlichen Konfrontation mit Remus. Aber sie hatte tierisch Angst vor seiner Reaktion.  
>Aber wenn sie nichts sagte... Oder wenn er sogar schon davon wusste, und sie würde ihn nicht darauf ansprechen...<p>

Irgendwie merkte sie, dass sie in einer beinahe ausweglosen Situation war.  
>Entweder sie redete mit ihm und er würde irgendeine Reaktion zeigen, die wahrscheinlich auch nicht unbedingt toll ausfiel.<br>Oder aber sie sagte nicht, dass nach ihm gesucht wurde. Allerdings wäre er nicht erfreut, wenn er dann später herausfinden würde, dass sie schon lange davon gewusst hatte.

Ohne eine wirkliche Entscheidung gefällt zu haben, zog sie ihren Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und schloss die Tür möglichst leise auf.  
>Als sie den Flur betrat, war es stockfinster. Nur ein kleiner Lichtstrahl bahnte sich seinen Weg über den Boden – und der kam genau aus ihrem Zimmer.<p>

„Miss Hope?"

Gerade so konnte Jayden sich einen Schrei verkneifen, indem sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug.  
>Sie machte einen entsetzten Satz nach hinten und stand dann mit dem Rücken an der Tür.<br>Erst langsam begriff sie, dass es nur die Hauselfe Debby war, die sie angesprochen hatte.

„Verzeihen sie, Miss. Ich wollte Miss nicht erschrecken.", gab die kleine Elfe leise von sich und hielt ihr ein riesiges Handtuch entgegen.

Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen und wickelte sich erst einmal damit ein. Doch ehe sie eine Frage stellen konnte, begann die Elfe schon wieder zu reden.

„Ich habe Mr. Lupin gesagt, er solle schlafen. Aber er wollte nicht hören, Miss. Und er wollte auf Miss warten. Aber gegessen hat Mr. Lupin. Und es hat ihm geschmeckt!", fügte Debby hinzu, ehe sie fortfuhr, „Aber ich habe gesagt, dass Miss nicht möchte, dass Mr. Lupin wartet. Aber er wollte unbedingt warten."

Ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen geschlichen, ehe sie ihre Schuhe auszog und leisen Schrittes in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers ging.  
>Diese Sturheit hatte sie damals schon an ihm bemerkt. Und er hatte sie definitiv bis heute nicht abgelegt.<br>Vor der Tür blieb sie allerdings noch einmal stehen und wendete sich der Hauselfe zu.

„Hat Remus heute die Zeitung gelesen, Debby?"

„Nein, Miss. Mr. Lupin war nur oben in der Bibliothek und hat sich umgesehen, Miss."

Teilweise war sie erleichtert. Aber andererseits...

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür. Zuerst sah sie nichts, was nicht in ihr Zimmer gehörte. Bis sie einen hellbraunen Haarschopf entdeckte, der unter einer Decke hervorlugte.

Remus hatte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht. Obwohl man es nicht gerade als bequem bezeichnen konnte, wie er dort zusammengekauert saß.  
>Er würde sicherlich Rückenschmerzen haben, wenn er die ganze Nacht so verbrachte.<p>

Aber wecken wollte sie ihn auch nicht unbedingt.

Bemüht darum, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlich sie in das angrenzende Bad und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
>Sie war schließlich immer noch tropfnass und musste dringend aus diesen Klamotten raus. Sonst war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich richtig fies erkälten würde.<p>

* * *

><p>Eine kurze, heiße Dusche später war Jayden in ihre Lieblingsschlafsachen geschlüpft und schlich leise in Richtung ihres Bettes.<br>Ihr Blick blieb dann allerdings erst wieder an Remus hängen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft die Decke beinahe ganz von sich herunter zu werfen.

Vorsichtig griff Jayden nach eben dieser und deckte den schlafenden Werwolf vorsichtig zu. Federleicht strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
>Im Moment sah er so friedlich aus. Als könnte ihm diese grausame Welt einfach nichts anhaben.<p>

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, glitt ihr Blick aus dem Fenster und sie betrachtete den zunehmenden Mond eine Weile stumm und ohne sich zu bewegen.

Wieso musste gerade einem einzelnen Menschen so viel Leid widerfahren? Konnte man ihn denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ihm seinen Frieden lassen?

Vorsichtig knipste sie das Licht aus und verkroch sich unter ihre Bettdecke.  
>Im fahlen Mondlicht wirkte Remus beinahe noch blasser, als er sowieso schon war. Und erneut zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.<br>Sie fühlte sich einfach so elend. Wegen allem. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht direkt die Schuld traf.

Aber das war nicht das einzige, was sie beschäftigte. Was hatte Black nur dazu getrieben, so viele Menschen zu töten?  
>Unschuldige Menschen? Und seine Freunde? Er war doch ihr Geheimniswahrer gewesen...<br>Wie konnte er sie nur an den dunklen Lord verraten?

Er hatte einem Kind die Eltern genommen.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Remus alle seine Freunde verlor, inklusive ihm selbst.

Er hatte Muggel umgebracht, die einfach nur zufällig in den Weg seiner Zerstörungswut geraten waren

Ihr Hände fühlten sich eiskalt an und sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Bettdecke.  
>Sie versuchte irgendwie sich von all den Grausamkeiten der Welt abzuschirmen. Aber irgendwie wollte ihr das nicht so recht gelingen.<br>Auch die nächsten Stunden nicht, in denen sie verzweifelt versuchte Schlaf zu finden.

Immer wieder betrachtete sie die schlafende Gestalt, und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Wie es wohl in Zukunft weiter gehen würde?  
>Damit meinte sie nicht unbedingt nur Remus und sich selbst. Sondern die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft. Voldemort war tot.<br>Zumindest glaubte sie das. Auf jeden Fall war seine Schreckensherrschaft beendet und jeder konnte wieder anfangen ein normales Leben zu beginnen.

Aber was war denn normal? In den letzten Jahren bestand Normalität darin möglichst selten das Haus zu verlassen und das dann auch nur, wenn man zur Arbeit gehen musste.  
>Und jetzt? Man hatte die Möglichkeit Freunde zu treffen. Man konnte Partys feiern, einkaufen, das eigene Leben genießen...<p>

Wenn man nicht während des Krieges alles verloren hatte.

Wie aufs Stichwort regte sich Remus auf dem Sessel. Allerdings schien er nicht aufzuwachen, sondern eher zu träumen.  
>Unruhig warf er seinen Kopf hin und her und klammerte sich an die Decke.<p>

Langsam richtete sich Jayden in ihrem Bett auf und beobachtete ihn.  
>Und als sie die Tränen sah, die sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten, zerriss es ihr beinahe das Herz.<p>

„Remus?", flüsterte sie leise. Doch es folgte keine wirkliche Reaktion.

Vorsichtig kletterte die junge Frau aus ihrem Bett und ging neben ihm in die Knie.  
>Zuerst zögerte sie, ehe sie ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte.<p>

Reflexartig packte er ihr Handgelenk und vollkommen desorientiert schlug Remus sofort seine Augen auf und starrte sie an.  
>Seine sonst bernsteinfarbenen Augen schienen beinahe schon gelb zu leuchten, als er sie wortlos ansah.<p>

„Du hast schlecht geträumt... Ich dachte...", begann Jayden leise, brach dann jedoch ab.

Sie versuchte den Schmerz an ihrem Handgelenk zu ignorieren, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass das tierische blaue Flecken geben würde.  
>Aber trotzdem blieb sie stumm und wartete ab. Jayden wusste schließlich nicht, wie man mit einem vollkommen verstörten Werwolf am besten umgehen sollte.<p>

Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Worte im Moment sowieso nichts ausrichten konnten.  
>Stattdessen strich sie ihm wieder eine seiner Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.<p>

Remus erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, aber sie glaubte, dass so etwas wie Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufflackerte.

Sie würde für ihn da sein, das nahm sie sich in diesem Moment fest vor.  
>Es war ihr wichtig, dass sie es wenigstens einmal schaffte sich vernünftig um jemanden zu kümmern. Nicht immer nur eine oberflächliche Bekanntschaft zu pflegen.<p>

Und obwohl er ihr weh tat und furchteinflößend wirken sollte, hatte sie keine Angst.  
>Weder vor seinen veränderten Augen, noch davor, was er tief in sich drin verbarg.<p>

Sie sah nur den jungen Mann, der er hätte sein können, wenn das Schicksal sich erbarmt hätte.

Diese Nacht war so etwas wie der Beginn von etwas. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Jayden nicht, wie sie es hätte beschreiben sollen, aber wahrscheinlich traf das Wort 'Vertrauen' die ganze Sache am besten.

Jedes Mal, wenn Jayden nach ihrer Schicht im Krankenhaus nach Hause kam, war es still und dunkel.  
>Nur ein schmaler Lichtstrahl, der unter ihrer Tür hervorkam, zeigte, dass noch jemand hier war.<p>

Remus wartete von da an jeden Abend auf sie. Sie redeten nicht viel, waren meistens beide sehr müde, aber sie wusste, dass er ihre Gesellschaft brauchte.  
>Das Gefühl, nicht vollkommen allein zu sein, gab auch ihr etwas Halt, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn gebraucht hatte.<br>Aber diese Routine, die sich zwischen ihnen einspielte, gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Sicherheit, die sie jahrelang, vielleicht sogar ihr ganzes Leben lang, vermisst hatte.

Sicherheit, die ihr niemand hatte geben können, nachdem ihre Eltern tot waren. Oder hatte geben wollen. Da war sie sich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher.

Inzwischen war es die fünfte Nacht, in der Remus auf dem Sessel saß und gedankenverloren in einem Buch blätterte, als Jayden ihr Zimmer betrat.

Sie war vollkommen erschöpft und war wenig motiviert irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Hallo.", gab sie deswegen nur leise von sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Remus blickte von seinem Buch auf und musterte sie mit leichter Besorgnis.  
>Jayden spürte den Blick genau, doch reagierte sie einfach nicht darauf. Sie wollte nicht sprechen.<br>Nicht jetzt schon. Sie musste erst verarbeiten. Statt ihn anzusehen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und atmete einmal, zweimal tief durch.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts."

„Es ist sicherlich etwas. Sonst würdest du nicht so erschöpft aussehen."

„Ich habe gesagt, es ist nichts."

Jayden klang beinahe schon wütend. Und im nächsten Moment tat es ihr auch schon furchtbar leid, dass sie ihn so angefahren hatte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht so... Tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie leise, ihr Gesicht noch immer vergraben.

Großartig. Jetzt fühlte sie sich noch schlechter, als sie es sowieso schon getan hatte.  
>Schließlich hatte sie immer noch nicht mit Remus über die Ministeriumbeamten gesprochen.<br>Sie redete sich ein, dass sich die Gelegenheit einfach nicht ergeben hatte.

Vor allem war er meistens damit beschäftigt gewesen sich für die blauen Flecken an ihren Handgelenken zu entschuldigen, die irgendwie immer noch zu sehen waren.  
>Aber statt ihm in solch einem Moment zu sagen, dass sie auch Mist gebaut hatte, sagte sie weiter nichts.<br>Sie war einfach nur ziemlich feige, das wusste sie. Auch wenn sie sich immer einredete, dass sie ihn nur beschützen wollte. Wovor auch immer...

Und jetzt war sie auch noch gemein zu ihm, als er ihr nur helfen wollte.

„Kein Problem. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Ich gehe jetzt auch besser nach oben"

Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben und noch ehe sie darüber nachgedachte hatte, war sie aufgesprungen und hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen, um ihn zurück zu halten.

„Geh' nicht weg. Bitte."

Remus sah sie an und lächelte ganz vorsichtig. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht zu einem Lächeln durchringen.  
>Stattdessen blieb ihr Blick an ihren Händen hängen. Ganz unbewusst hatten sich ihre Finger mit seinen verhakt.<br>Und wieder gab er ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Denn irgendwie passte seine Hand in ihre, als ob sie genau dazu geschaffen worden wären.  
>Und irgendwie war das alles vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm. Oder vielleicht würde alles einfach vorbei gehen.<p>

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er sie dann. Und diesmal nickte sie.

Und sie begann zu erzählen. Von den Patienten, die sie behandelt hatte.  
>Und auch von dem kleinen Mädchen, dass sie nicht hatte retten können. Es wurde von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen.<br>Und sie hatte doch so tapfer gekämpft die Kleine. Tagelang. Und heute war es dann vorbei gewesen.  
>Einfach so. Sie hatte nicht mehr gelitten, hatte genug Tränke gegen die Schmerzen bekommen.<br>Aber trotzdem war dieses junge Mädchen einfach weg.

„Und ich suche einfach nur nach dem Sinn. Warum musste sie sterben? Wieso sie und nicht ich? Wo ist der Sinn hinter meiner Arbeit, wenn ich nicht einmal ihr helfen konnte?"

Die Verzweiflung schwang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Du rettest so vielen Menschen das Leben. Mach' dir nicht zum Vorwurf dass du dem Mädchen nicht helfen konntest. Du bist kein Übermensch, der die ganze Welt retten kann.", meinte Remus leise, während er aus dem Fenster blickte.

Und irgendwie wusste Jayden, dass er recht hatte. Und dass er mit dieser Aussage nicht nur sie gemeint hatte.


	6. Träume

**Kapitel 5 - Träume**

Sie hatten gestern Abend noch lange geredet. Hauptsächlich belanglose Themen, aber es hatte gut getan.  
>Zumindest ging es ihr dann nach einiger Zeit wirklich besser.<br>Und Remus hatte Jayden das Gefühl gegeben, dass es irgendwo immer einen Sinn geben wird, für den es sich lohnt weiter zu kämpfen.

Als er allerdings hatte gehen wollen, hielt sie ihn erneut auf. Sie wollte, dass er bei ihr blieb.  
>Und Remus hatte gezögert, sehr lange gezögert, bis er ihrem Blick und ihrer Bitte dann nachgegeben hatte.<br>Mit gebührendem Abstand war er zu ihr unter die Decke geklettert. Jayden lächelte ihn vorsichtig an und kuschelte sich dann in die Kissen, während sie die Augen schloss.

Sie spürte die Erschöpfung in ihren Gliedern und ehe sie vollkommen ins Land der Träume abdriftete, tastete sie vorsichtig nach der Hand des anderen.  
>Seine Hand fühlte sich sehr warm an und für einen Moment hing sie ihren Gedanken wieder nach.<p>

Vielleicht hätte sie vorhin die Chance nutzen sollen und ihm vom Ministerium erzählen sollen. Aber sie hatte den Mut nicht dazu gefunden.  
>Es war jetzt schon fünf Tage her, dass sie im Krankenhaus waren und nach Remus gesucht hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie ja jemand anderen gefunden, der eine Aussage gegen Black machen konnte...<p>

Aber bevor sie diese Gedanken hatte weiter verfolgen können, war sie eingeschlafen.

_Alles war schwarz. Hier war kein Licht. Kein Schimmern. Nichts. Nur absolute Schwärze. _

_Jayden stand einfach nur da und hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war. Sie konnte nichts erkennen und fürchtete sich davor sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. _

_Da! Ein Geräusch. Es hatte sich angehört wie Schritte. _

_Sie drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch vermutet hatte. Jetzt hörte sie, dass die Schritte näher kamen, auf sie zu. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie nicht in diese Richtung gehen sollte. Doch wider aller Vernunft setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, machte sich auf den Weg, ging dem Unbekannten entgegen._

_Im nächsten Moment wurde sie plötzlich von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet und Jayden musste die Hand schützend vor ihr Gesicht halten, damit sie wenigstens noch überhaupt irgendetwas erkennen konnte. _

_Und dann brach die Hölle über ihr los. Flüche wurden rechts und links von ihr abgeschossen. Rote und grüne Lichtstrahlen rasten durch die Luft und Jayden ließ sich einfach nur auf die Knie fallen, die Hände schützend über ihrem Kopf. _

_Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was hier los war._

_Dann konnte sie erst die Stimmen hören. Jene, an die sie sich nie wieder erinnern wollte._

„_Nimm' die Mädchen und lauf!"_

„_Ich kann doch nicht immer nur weglaufen! Wir werden das hier gemeinsam durchstehen!"_

„_Merlin, sei doch nicht so stur!"_

_Jayden presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wusste, was kommen würde. Aber sie würde sich das nicht wieder ansehen. Nicht noch einmal. Nicht schon wieder. _

„_Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen! Ich habe um dich gekämpft und das werde ich jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wenn wir sterben, dann sterben wir zusammen."_

_Wieder zischten Flüche durch die Luft, eine Fensterscheibe zersplitterte. Der Mann flüchtete sich hinter einen Sessel, seine Frau verschwand durch die Küchentür, suchte dort Deckung. Es war nicht zu erkennen, wer dort draußen war und das kleine Familienhaus angriff. Aber sie schienen nicht geneigt zu sein, ihren Angriff zu beenden. _

„_Hör' zu. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Mädchen den Kamin nehmen können. Sie müssen hier raus! Ich halte die Stellung hier unten und du rennst nach oben, verstanden?"_

_Die Frau blickte ihren Mann an, zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment und nickte dann entschlossen. Sie würde ihre Töchter retten, koste es was es wolle._

_Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu verschwenden, rannte sie los, nahm nur jede zweite Stufe, während hinter ihr der ein oder andere Fluch einschlug. _

„_Jayden? Emma?" _

_Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und zwei Mädchen rannten heraus, ihrer Mutter entgegen. Beide wirkten vollkommen verängstigt und schienen nicht zu wissen, was um sie herum überhaupt geschah._

„_Euer Vater ist unten. Nehmt das Flohpulver zu euer Großmutter, verstanden?"_

_Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen von Jayden. Noch immer saß sie unten, erkannte mit Schrecken, wie ihr Vater von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und leblos zusammensackte. Sein Zauberstab rollte über den Boden._

_Und sie war dazu verdammt hilflos zuzusehen, wie sich alles erneut abspielte. Gleich würden sie und Emma die Treppe herunter gelaufen kommen. Ihre Mutter hinter ihnen. Unten angekommen würde ihre Mutter ihren Vater sehen, wie er tot da lag._

„_Nein... MIKE!"_

_Die Frau stürzte in rasender Wut in Richtung Haustüre, riss diese auf und stürmte nach draußen. Brüllte unverständliche Worte und Flüche, ihre Töchter zurücklassend. _

„_Jay, komm. Wir müssen zu Oma. Los, komm schon."_

_Mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht starrte Jayden ihre Schwester und ihre eigene, jüngere Version an. Sie wusste genau, was sie gefühlt hatte, damals. Als sie ihren toten Vater einfach so dort liegen gesehen hatte. Ihre Mutter würde sie auch nie wieder sehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie wahrscheinlich auch schon tot. Nur noch ihre Schwester stand im Wohnzimmer und zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk. Versuchte verzweifelt ihre kleine Schwester dazu zu bewegen zum Kamin zu laufen. _

_Und in diesem Moment schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz durch die geöffnete Haustür..._

„NEIN!"

Panisch schlug Jayden ihre Augen auf und saß sofort kerzengerade im Bett. Ihr Herz raste.  
>Obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur ein Traum war – schon Jahre zurück lag – strömten ihr die Tränen wie Sturzbäche die Wangen hinab.<br>Sie saß in ihrem Bett, versuchte die Bilder wieder zu verdrängen, raus aus ihrem Bewusstsein.  
>Aber noch immer sah sie ihren toten Vater, der sie aus leeren Augen anstarrte; ihre Schwester, die nicht einmal mehr Zeit hatte zu schreien.<br>Und ihre Mutter, die sie nur noch aus der Tür hatte stürmen sehen.

Remus saß neben ihr, sein sorgenvoller Blick war auf sie gerichtet und er versuchte irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
>Er schüttelte sie sanft an der Schulte, aber sie reagierte einfach nicht.<br>Sie schob seine Hand nur beiseite und kletterte aus dem Bett. Jayden zitterte am ganzen Körper, versuchte irgendwie ihre Fassung wieder zu bekommen.  
>Aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Diese leblosen Augen...<p>

„Jayden, komm schon, sag mir was los ist!"

Er hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und zu sich herum gedreht. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, nicht fähig großartig zu reagieren.  
>Remus sah sie weiterhin vollkommen besorgt an, verstand einfach nicht, was auf einmal mit ihr los war.<br>Sie hatte sich im Schlaf nur hin und her geworfen, hatte unverständliches Zeug von sich gegeben und auf einmal hatte sie angefangen zu weinen.

„Ich hab... schlecht geträumt.", wisperte sie dann leise.

Ihr Herz pochte noch immer viel zu unregelmäßig. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und atmete tief durch.  
>Sie kämpfte noch immer gegen diese Bilder an, aber sie schienen sich langsam wieder aufzulösen. Es war immer so.<br>Nach und nach würden sie sich verflüchtigen und sie nicht vollkommen hysterisch werden lassen. Bis sie wieder von ihrer Familie träumen würde.  
>Und dann begann es wieder von vorne. Immer wieder...<p>

„Ein Alptraum?"

„Ja.", gab sie dann nur lahm zurück.

Remus hielt sie noch immer an ihren Schultern fest und spürte, dass sie langsam aber sicher wieder die Fassung gewann.  
>Sie zitterte zwar noch immer unter seinen Händen, aber immerhin hörte sie langsam auf zu weinen.<br>Jayden hatte aber nicht vor sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Stattdessen machte sie nur einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte vorsichtig ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Sie atmete seinen Duft tief ein und versuchte sich einfach nur zu entspannen.

„Mir geht's gleich wieder besser. Mach' dir keine Gedanken... Das kommt immer mal wieder vor."

Sie wollte es ihm irgendwie erklären. Ihm einfach sagen, dass er sich nicht sorgen musste und, dass es ganz normal war, dass sie diesen Traum immer wieder hatte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht überwinden. Sie hatte noch nie darüber gesprochen, was sie gesehen hatte.  
>Schon gleich gar nicht mit ihren Großeltern. Sie hatte einfach nur das Flohpulver in den Kamin geworfen und war verschwunden.<br>Sie hatte nicht mehr zurückgeblickt.

„Ich mache mir aber Gedanken. Du warst völlig neben der Spur.", gab Remus zu bedenken und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken.

Jayden schüttelte nur wieder stumm den Kopf und versuchte nicht weiter daran zu denken. Sie wollte am liebsten nie wieder darüber nachdenken oder sprechen müssen.

Vorsichtig betrachtete sie ihn von unten. Er war ehrlich besorgt, das sah sie, aber sie konnte nicht darüber reden.

„Ich komme schon wieder in Ordnung. Gib' mir einfach nur einfach noch ein paar Minuten. Dann bin ich wieder ganz die Alte."

„Aber vielleicht liegt genau da das Problem...", murmelte er leise.

„Ich habe kein Problem. Das geht schon wieder vorbei."

Sie klang zuversichtlich und er beließ es erst einmal dabei. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden würde und das war irgendwie auch in Ordnung. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen und das konnte er nicht verhindern.  
>Sie hatte so schrecklich geweint, dass es nicht einfach nur ein Alptraum gewesen sein konnte.<p>

Und ständig hatte sie 'Emma' gesagt. Er wusste nicht, wen sie damit gemein haben könnte.  
>Soweit er sich in den letzten Tagen eine Übersicht verschaffen konnte, lebte sie allein in diesem riesigen Haus.<br>Nirgends hingen Fotos von ihrer Familie oder von Freunden. Sie schien einfach ganz allein zu sein.

Jayden löste sich dann langsam von ihm und wischte sich noch einmal mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht um die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen wegzuwischen.  
>Sie wusste nicht, worüber er gerade nachdachte, aber sie ahnte, dass er sie irgendetwas fragen wollte. Also nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und fragte ihn.<p>

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Bitte?"

„Du willst mich doch irgendetwas fragen. Also, los."

„Wer ist Emma?"

Beinahe erschrocken zuckte Jayden zusammen und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. Woher, bei Merlin, kannte er ihren Namen? Was wusste er?

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und senkte ihren Blick. Sie war nicht bereit dazu, darüber zu reden.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Sie klang harsch, aber das war ihr egal. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, sie danach zu fragen.  
>Es ging ihn nichts an, wer Emma war. Sie gehörte der Vergangenheit an und da sollte sie auch bleiben.<br>Sie würde sich nicht wieder nur von ihrer Vergangenheit lenken und ihr Leben bestimmen lassen. Jayden würde dagegen ankämpfen.

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, verstanden? Kümmer' dich um deine Sachen, und lass' mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber..."

„Dann lass es doch einfach bleiben!"

„Jayden, jetzt hör' mir doch einfach zu, ich..."

„Es ist mir egal, was du wolltest! Ich will, dass du mich jetzt gefälligst in Ruhe lässt!"

Gegen Ende war sie immer lauter geworden und funkelte ihn nun aus ihren grauen Augen wütend an.  
>Was bildete er sich denn hier eigentlich ein? Dass sie ihm einfach so sein Herz ausschütten würde? Es ging ihn verdammt nochmal einfach nichts an.<p>

„Jayden, ich..."

„GEH EINFACH!"

Jetzt hatte sie ihn richtig angebrüllt. Und es war ihr egal. Die letzten Tage war sie immer darauf bedacht, ihn vorsichtig zu behandeln.  
>Schließlich wollte sie ihm helfen. Sie wusste wie es war, wenn man jemanden verloren hatte, den man über alles geliebt hatte.<br>Aber er verstand einfach nicht, wo die Grenzen waren. Sie kannten sich doch noch nicht mal wirklich und er...

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken gar nicht, denn in diesem Moment hörte sie nur das leise Klicken der Zimmertür, als sie ins Schloss fiel.  
>Und dann war sie wieder allein.<p> 


	7. Nachtgedanken

**Kapitel 6 – Nachtgedanken**

Nachdem Remus ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war, stand sie allein in ihrem Zimmer und war hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung, Angst und Trauer, Reue und Schmerz.

Ein Gefühlschaos der Extraklasse hatte sich angebahnt und Jayden konnte dem Ganzen mit Nichts entgegentreten.  
>Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er sie – wenn auch unbewusst – die ganzen letzten Tage und Nächte immer aufgefangen hatte.<br>Einfach nur, indem er da gewesen war.

Und ihr war nichts besseres eingefallen, als ihn anzuschreien und wegzuschicken. Aber in diesem Moment hatte sie nicht mehr gewusst, was sie machen sollte.  
>Ihre Vergangenheit lastete noch immer so schwer auf ihrer Seele und die Schuld schien von Tag zu Tag, von Jahr zu Jahr immer schwerer zu wiegen.<p>

Langsam, fast schon schleichend bewegte sich Jayden auf ihr Fenster zu und stützte sich daran ab.  
>Ihre Stirn lehnte sie dabei an die kühle Fensterscheibe und versuchte irgendwie wieder die Fassung zu gewinnen. Zuerst dieser Traum und dann ihr Ausrasten...<p>

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt aber gleichzeitig so überdreht, dass an Schlaf gar nicht mehr zu denken war.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Remus, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als sie einfach los gebrüllt hatte.  
>Er wirkte vollkommen überrumpelt und schien auch nicht zu verstehen, woher ihre rasende Wut auf einmal gekommen war.<br>Aber das konnte sie sich ja selbst nur bedingt erklären.

Ja, er hatte sie etwas gefragt, worüber sie nicht reden wollte. Aber irgendwie war das doch kein Grund ihn gleich so bösartig anzubrüllen, oder?

Andererseits hatte er aber auch nicht das Recht dazu sie so etwas persönliches zu fragen.

Aber er wusste ja nicht, wer Emma ist... war.

Frustriert von der ganzen Situation seufzte sie laut auf. Das war mal wieder so eine verfahrene Situation, wie es für ihr Leben üblich war.  
>Einerseits sah sie sich vollkommen im Recht, dass sie ihn hinausgeworfen hatte.<br>Aber andererseits wusste sie genau, dass er es nur gut gemeint hatte.

Aber sich bei jemandem zu entschuldigen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Stattdessen hatte sie immer alles ausgesessen, bis es sich von selbst erledigt hatte.

Hier gab es allerdings ziemlich wenig auszusitzen.  
>Es war nicht so, als ob sie ihm wirklich hätte aus dem Weg gehen können, schließlich wohnte er hier bei ihr im Haus.<br>Und selbst wenn es wirklich groß war, es war unmöglich sich nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

Und eigentlich wollte sie ihm ja auch nicht ausweichen. Nur vielleicht einer Konfrontation mit ihren eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten.

Ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen, hinauf in den Himmel. Es schien fast so, als ob heute Nacht Milliarden von Sternen glitzern und funkeln würden.  
>Jayden genoss den friedvollen Anblick, den die Natur ihr in dieser Nacht bot. Sie liebte die Nacht schon von jeher.<br>Die Stille und die Ruhe gaben einem immer die Möglichkeit sich selbst zu finden.  
>Und keine einzige Wolke war zu erkennen, die diesen wunderschönen Anblick hätte trüben können.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus war gegangen, als sie es von ihm verlangt hatte. Er würde sich ihr sicherlich nicht aufdrängen.<br>Schließlich war er sowieso schon eine Belastung für sie und ihr Leben. Wer hatte denn schon gerne einen Werwolf im Haus?  
>Zudem auch noch einen, der sie einfach so verletzt hatte.<p>

Und egal wie oft er sich für die blauen Flecken entschuldigt hatte, sie hatte ihn immer nur angelächelt, hatte abgewunken, als ob es nichts wäre.

Dabei war es eine ganze Menge. Es zeigte nur, dass er den Wolf einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.  
>Dass er immer machtloser gegenüber der Kreatur wurde, die in ihm schlummerte. Oder zumindest schlummern sollte.<br>Er hatte die letzten Tage das Gefühl, als wäre er stets präsent, darauf lauernd durchzubrechen und Verwüstung anzurichten.  
>Und er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie sich der Wolf verändert hatte, nachdem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass James und Lily...<p>

Noch immer konnte er nicht einmal daran denken, was mit seinen Freunden passiert war.  
>Irgendwo hoffte er noch immer, dass sie einfach zur Tür herein kommen würden und sagen würden, dass alles nur ein dummer Scherz war.<br>Remus wäre ihnen keine Sekunde böse deswegen...

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf während er langsam die Stufen nach oben stieg.  
>Er hatte sich kein Licht angemacht, schließlich konnte er in der Dunkelheit auch so gut genug sehen.<br>Das leise Knarren holte ihn dann langsam in die Gegenwart zurück, als er dann vor der Tür zu 'seinem' Zimmer angekommen war.  
>Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder, nur um sich dann an eben diese anzulehnen.<p>

Was hatte er denn nur falsch gemacht? In seinem ganzen Leben schienen sich sämtliche Konstanten einfach aufzulösen, fast so, als hätten sie niemals existiert.  
>Als hätte es nie diese 7 glücklichen Jahre auf Hogwarts gegeben.<br>Als hätte es niemals diese Menschen gegeben, die für ihn wie eine Familie gewesen waren. James und Lily, Peter... und sogar Sirius.

Als hätte es niemals diese letzten 5 Tage gegeben, in denen er die Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, dass er vielleicht doch nicht ganz allein auf dieser Welt war.

Jayden war wie sein rettender Anker gewesen. Sie war einfach da, sie musste ja nicht einmal etwas sagen.  
>Es reichte, wenn sie ihn ansah, und er durch sie merken konnte, dass er noch irgendwie am Leben war.<p>

Aber so, wie sie vorhin reagiert hatte, schien sie es leid zu sein ihn ertragen zu müssen.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie ihn irgendwie mochte. Sie wollte doch, dass er bei ihr blieb.

Aber anscheinend war er einfach zu weit gegangen mit seiner Neugierde.

Und dann hatte sie ihn ja nicht einmal mehr erklären lassen, dass es ihm leid tat.

Vorsichtig stieß er sich von der Tür ab und lenkte seine Schritte zum Fenster hinüber. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, doch dafür hatte er keine Augen.  
>Die Schönheit der Nacht erreichte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Stattdessen starrte er nur den zunehmenden Mond an, der schon zur Hälfte voll war.<br>Er starrte ihn einfach nur an, spürte die alten Gefühle wieder hochkommen.

Die Wut auf den Wolf, der Hass auf die Gesellschaft, die Ablehnung sich selbst gegenüber.

Und keine einzige Wolke war zu erkennen, die diesen, für ihn furchtbaren Anblick hätte verdecken können.


End file.
